The present invention relates to a communication network which provides an originating number notifying service (and which will hereinafter be referred to as an "originating number notifying communication network") and, more particularly, to a terminal suitable for use in the originating number notifying communication network.
Some telephone networks and ISDNs (Integrated Services Digital Networks) offer an originating number notifying service which indicates the originating party's telephone number of ISDN number (which will hereinafter be referred to as a "subscriber's number") to the terminating party at the time of setting up a call.
Since such a telephone terminal only displays the originating party's number on the display, however, it is necessary for the terminating subscriber to see the display and judge the originating party from the displayed telephone number.
Accordingly, when the terminating subscriber is away from the telephone terminal, he cannot judge the originating subscriber, and even if a third party sees the telephone number on the display, he cannot judge the originating subscriber either.